fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Collin
Summary Collin is a character in A Blond Ray of Sunshine — a Pokémon fan fiction series that takes place in a future timeline, almost one hundred years after the events of Pokémon Red and Blue. Making his debut in Family Reunion, he is portrayed as a well-dressed, polite, wise 18-year-old shrouded in mystery, and is the brother of Serenity. With his Ki — the energy of his spirit — he displays superhuman characteristics. He is revealed to be the mysterious culprit behind the destruction of Slateport City in Hoenn, which resulted in the deaths of millions. His cordial, gentlemanly nature belies a very dangerous identity beneath the surface. Appearances Family Reunion (2019) Collin first appears at Mt. Mortar before the group of Antoshi, Latoshi, Mitoshi, Serenity, and Fireball, floating in the air above them. He introduces himself, and is cordial with the trio of siblings, yet his very presence causes great tension within Serenity. He explains that he's been watching the three from afar for some time, before revealing that he was Lazarus' 'apprentice' before Latoshi as well as Serenity's brother. He addresses Lazarus directly, and the parasitic spirit takes control of Latoshi's body. The two trade thinly-veiled barbs at each other before Latoshi forces himself back in control. Collin insists that Latoshi rid himself of Lazarus, revealing Lazarus' true nature and the fact that the parasite grew stronger by feeding off of Latoshi's spirit energy, while Latoshi himself has grown weaker as a result. He takes his leave, allowing Latoshi to consider his words. He appears again, days later, after Latoshi had removed Lazarus' spirit. Using his Ki, he draws a curious Latoshi to him while he sat on a bench in the park. He further explains that he's intrigued about Latoshi, and his siblings', growth and that the sable-haired boy possesses incredible potential. Latoshi hides his fear of Collin's apparent power, instead berating the young man and explaining he does not believe Collin is as strong as he thinks. Collin responds by having Latoshi turn around. The boy witnesses a tall skyscraper in the distance, crumbling to the ground. Latoshi is bewildered that Collin was able to do such a thing without him even noticing, but becomes enraged at the thought of him killing so many people just to prove a point. Collin reassures the boy, and they are suddenly greeted by Serenity, who had rescued every person and Pokémon in the building, leaving Latoshi further shocked. Collin bids them farewell, and calmly departs before rescue personnel show up to clean up the mess. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, likely much higher Name: Collin Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, FlightCollin in flight, Energy ManipulationCollin draws out his aura, Ki Manipulation, Energy ProjectionCollin's energy cleaves a skyscraper, Enhanced SensesCollin detects Latoshi's presence from afar, Ki Sensing Attack Potency: City level (Destroyed Slateport City, a town that housed millions)Collin is revealed as the culprit behind Slateport's destruction Speed: At least Hypersonic (Moved faster than any of the siblings could see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least several hundred meters with Ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Is well-read; prefers to study people from afar.Collin explains to Latoshi that he's been watching him Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' A basic energy wave attack. References Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A Blond Ray of Sunshine Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Chi Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Superhumans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sense Users